


I am a metaphor

by smoakscreen_98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desert, Forests, Love, Metaphors, Nature, Ocean, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakscreen_98/pseuds/smoakscreen_98





	I am a metaphor

My heart is an ocean  
not because of its size  
not because of its depth  
but because of the way  
sunlight hits its surface  
because of the way  
the darker parts of it  
keeps its secrets  
secrets the ocean does not want shared  
secrets the ocean does not know exist

My mind if a forest  
not because of the tall trees  
not because of the flowering plants  
but because of the chaos  
because of the animals  
animals are thought fighting for priority

My soul is a desert  
not because of its hills  
not because of its golden sands  
but because of its restlessness  
because of its strong winds  
winds that send sand in every direction

My love is a waterfall  
not because of its strength  
not because of its fearlessness  
but because of its wavering  
because of its inconsistency   
at times the water carelessly rages  
at times it hesitantly drips

My hope is a bird  
migrating for the first time  
not because of its beautiful flight  
not because of its strong enduring wings  
but because of its need to move  
because of its search for land  
a land that can be home

My faith is a little girl  
running towards the horizon  
unafraid of getting lost  
not because she knows   
where she is going  
not because she knows  
the ways back  
but because the horizon is calling  
because she cannot help but respond


End file.
